


on happiness and love

by helbow



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Also the intro is really short but the second part is hella long, Alternate Universe, Cinderella AU, F/F, The first chapter is angst but I promise the second isnt as bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helbow/pseuds/helbow
Summary: Happiness was a false prophet; its tendrils entangling those who blindly waltzed into it’s trap, the dance of death on the tips of their toes, the one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four, counting not just the rhythm of movements, but the seconds until the final bow. The addiction, the craving for something more in hopes to fill the fifth chamber in their heart, the empty void within; it forces oblivious victims to their knees, the veil of ignorance a warm blanket, until the hourglass runs dry; the withdrawal, the hopelessness of rock bottom, administering the kiss to steal their last breath.Or at least, that’s how Trini, a girl in most unsatisfactory circumstances, fueled by malice, built on hate, had grown to see it.orThe Trimberly Cinderella AU





	on happiness and love

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr! https://helb0w.tumblr.com/

Happiness was a false prophet; its tendrils entangling those who blindly waltzed into it’s trap, the dance of death on the tips of their toes, the _one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four, _counting not just the rhythm of movements, but the seconds until the final bow. The addiction, the craving for something more in hopes to fill the fifth chamber in their heart, the empty void within; it forces oblivious victims to their knees, the veil of ignorance a warm blanket, until the hourglass runs dry; the withdrawal, the hopelessness of rock bottom, administering the kiss to steal their last breath.__

__Or at least, that’s how Trini, a girl in most unsatisfactory circumstances, fueled by malice, built on hate, had grown to see it._ _

__Her father, a naive man, believed in such pretentious ideals. Remarrying, as he’d seen it, was his last chance in forming the life he’d been taught he deserved, the debt he thought was owed to him, an ode to him, simply being alive._ _

__Trini scoffed, fingers harshly scraping the stone as she scrubbed. Guess he deserved what he had gotten in the end, all fond memories of the man corrupted in the bitterness left to fester in a young girl’s brain, whose life was controlled by a different type of evil._ _

__Of course, Gabriel wasn’t the worst type of man, love lying behind his eye; but what he had left behind, in ruse of passion and destiny, careless to true intent in favor of fate’s cold, cruel grasp, had given his only daughter all the reason to resent what was left of him and his name._ _

__For he had made one fatal mistake, the pain of losing his true love feeding such folly._ _

__One mistake._ _

__Everyone knows not every story ends in happily ever after._ _


End file.
